Knuckle Bine
|kana = ナックル=バイン |rōmaji = Nakkuru Bain |name = Knuckle Bine |manga debut = Chapter 200 |anime debut = Episode 86 |japanese voice = Wataru Takagi |gender = Male |status = Alive |hair = Black |eyes = Black |occupation = Beast Hunter |type = Emission |abilities = Hakoware: Bankruptcy, Chapter Seven |image gallery = yes }} Knuckle Bine (ナックル=バイン, Nakkuru Bain) is a Beast HunterHunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 201 and Morel's apprentice.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 200 Appearance Knuckle is a young man who styles his black hair into a pompadour. He wears a white overcoat, that has multiple golden rings on it, and baggy white pants with black dress shoes. Sometimes, during battles, he removes his white coat, which reveals his muscular and well-toned physique. According to Meleoron's first impression, Knuckle's hair looks retro, and his face always looks hostile, as if ready to fight any time.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 23, Chapter 244 Personality Despite acting aggressively, Knuckle is actually very compassionate and easily moved to tears.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 203 Knuckle gets along well with animals and is compelled to protect the helpless,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 202 taking care of abandoned pets even in the midst of a genocide. Knuckle's sympathy often interferes with his duties as a warrior, despite his battle strength.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 205 His soft heart makes him gullible and an easy target for deception. He often ends up saving the lives of those whom he wishes to help by sacrificing his own mission. Plot Chimera Ant arc Knuckle first appears as one of the assassins sent by Netero to defeat Gon Freecss and Killua Zoldyck in order to gain entrance into NGL. After meeting the boys, he indulges in training them every night for a month by allowing Gon to spar with him after doing his Ren training. At the end of the month, he and Shoot McMahon defeat Gon and Killua and enter NGL to assist in exterminating the Chimera Ants. He makes a promise to Gon, that he'll rescue Kite from the enemy.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 214 With the help of Morel he is able to do so.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 216 Knuckle participates in the extermination of Chimera Ants throughout the Mitene Union as well.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 220 He and Shoot McMahon are sent to take out Menthuthuyoupi, one of the three feared royal guards.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 223 Knuckle and Morel were later sent to deal with Cheetu, though they were unsuccessful in killing the ant, Knuckle was able to attach his A.P.R which will allow him to be tracked so he may be exterminated at a later date.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 221 Shoot accompanies him on his next assault on Cheetu only for the Chimera Ant Flutter (who was surveying the area) to inform Cheetu of the ambush for a last second change of course.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 235 During the first stage of the assault on the Royal Palace of East Gorteau. He and Meleoron (using God's Accomplice) hit Youpi with A.P.R so Gon and the others could pass.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 25, Chapter 266 He then watches Shoot fighting Youpi.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 25, Chapter 269Hunter × Hunter - Volume 26, Chapter 271 However, enraged at watching his friend being beaten to a near death state, he decides to battle Youpi himself.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 26, Chapter 272 After fighting him for a short time, Knuckle goes to check on Shoot. Finding nothing but a puddle of blood, he believes it was Youpi's doing. Enraged further, he goes back to finish his battle.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 26, Chapter 277 After using a hit and run tactic against Youpi,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 26, Chapter 278 with the help of Killua, Meleoron,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 26, Chapter 280 Morel and his Deep Purple ability, they become close to bankrupting Youpi,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 27, Chapter 284 until an exhausted Morel is caught and used as barter. He releases his A.P.R in exchange for Morels' life. Youpi stays true to his word. He then leaves to look for the King.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 27, Chapter 289 Knuckle then regroups with Killua, Ikalgo, Palm Siberia and Meleoron to discuss their next move.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 28, Chapter 300 When they realize Meruem survived his battle with the chairman,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 28, Chapter 301 Knuckle and Meleoron hide in the mass of hypnotized humans waiting to put their plan into action. After feeling the intensity of Meruem's En, Knuckle wants to leave and inform the Hunter Association of the current situation, only to be dealt with easily and knocked unconscious when encountered by the Ant King.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 29, Chapter 308 Sometime after the events of East Gorteau, Knuckle is seen waiting with Knov for an update on Gon's condition.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 316 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc Being near to Gon, Knuckle along the others assists from the outsideHunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 331 and he recovers thanks to Alluka's powers feeling a strange and powerful aura.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 333 He then accompanies Gon when he goes to meet Leorio in the room where all the hunters were voting for the new chairman of the Hunter Association.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 334 He is seen visiting a healing Shoot in the hospital along with Ikalgo, Palm, and Meleoron looking at a pictures of Small-billed Swans sent by Gon.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 339 Abilities & Powers Knuckle has all the benefits granted by his status as a Hunter. He has demonstrated considerable physical combat skills, being able to fight enemies much stronger than him. He could have defeated Gon with only two blows if not for his kindness, which has often been said to be his greatest weakness. In fact, Killua claimed that he is as strong as Kite, physically speaking, but he is too soft. Due to his ability he has adapted a hit and away tactic together with Shoot against other Nen users, which consists in capturing or dealing the final blow after the target's Nen is sealed. Knuckle is very versatile, being able to successfully cooperate with various Hunters with completely different abilities and personalities. Despite being a good strategist, Knuckle is also hot-headed and very emotional, which can make him unable to stick to the plan. He claims to need four or five punches to get warmed up.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 206 He has high battle experience, which can lead him to predict the next move of his opponent just by looking at the flow of their aura.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 207 Moreover, he is very well-liked by animals, which, according to Ging and his son, is proof of being a good Hunter. Enhanced Strength: Knuckle is stronger than an Enhancer like Gon. Gon stated that, although he had successfully blocked a punch from Knuckle with both his arms and Nen, he still felt its brunt in his whole body and understood that releasing Ken would result in him losing consciousness no matter where he was struck. Enhanced Speed and Reactions: Knuckle has proven himself to be fairly quick, easily avoiding most of Gon's attacks. He also managed to move behind Gon's back in a split second. Furthermore, he grew accustomed to Cheetu's astounding speed and was able to dodge or intercept some of his blows.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 221 Immense Stamina: Knuckle is noted for his ability to run at full speed for an extremely long time, evading four police cars for a day and night when he had only just graduated from primary school. It is highly likely his endurance has increased after growing and learning Nen. Keen Intellect: Knuckle is an experienced and highly perceptive combatant, although he is often too impulsive and reckless. Proficient Hand to Hand Combatant: With his exact degree of skill in martial artistry being unknown, Knuckle is adept at close quarter combat, as shown in his fights against Gon. He fights using mainly his fists, but can deliver powerful kicks as well. Because of his mastery, Gon had to keep Ken active because he was unable to tell where Knuckle would hit and parry all his blows. Killua acknowledged his utter superiority to Gon in bare-handed fighting. Arithmetical Genius: Knuckle is an arithmetical genius, being able to do very complicated calculations very fast and without errors.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 211 Nen Being a pro Hunter and the disciple of a Single Star Hunter, Knuckle is highly trained in Nen. His natural category is Emission. Since he managed to overpower Gon and Killua, he seems to be also skilled in Enhancement. Knuckle has a large amount of aura, and due to his experience, is able to waste little of it. He is a capable Ryu user, and has excellent control over the flow of his own aura, making it harder for the opponent to predict how he will attack. He also managed to survive Gon's fully charged Jajanken without injury, although he was knocked out. He is adept at anticipating the moves of his opponents by analyzing the flow of their aura. Quotes *(To a puppy) "Where's your dang owner? You gotta pick up after your dogs! Keep our parks clean..." *(To the same puppy) "Nobody showed up today either. What a bad owner you have." *(To Gon, referring to the Chimera Ants) "Simply put... it's '''not' to get them exterminated. I hate this blanket of policy of getting rid of misfits. My master tells me I'm naive, but what can I say? How can we decide without seeing them in person first? You gotta face 'em to understand 'em."'' *(To Menthuthuyoupi) "It ain't happening, scum. 'Cause you're the one going down!! I'll show you who's really the maggot." *(Referring to Youpi) "You inflatable freak! I did it!! I did it!! That's it!!! No more!!! I saw angels!! Sheesh, I almost '''died'!! Now I gotta take Shoot to the hospital!! I hammered him eight times!! Oh yeah!!"''Hunter × Hunter - Volume 27, Chapter 281 Trivia *Knuckle's name is a derivative of a commonly thrown baseball pitch known as the knuckleball; Shoot, Palm and Gyro are all similarly named. *The acronym for Knuckle's ability Amortizing Power Redirector (A.P.R.) refers to the annual percentage rate and his Individual Ren Suppressor (I.R.S.) is a parody of the Internal Revenue Service agency. Both financial terms parallel Knuckle's ability to calculate the aura he lends to his opponent. *Knuckle bears a resemblance to some YuYu Hakusho characters: Kazuma Kuwabara, Yu Kaito and Yusuke Urameshi. *Knuckle also bears a strong resemblance to the protagonist of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part IV: Diamond Is Unbreakable, Josuke Higashikata. His rapid punches that he deals to Menthuthuyoupi is also similar to the rapid-fire punches that is often made by Josuke's Stand, Crazy Diamond. ** Knuckle also bears a very similar personality as Okuyasu Nijumura, the secondary protagonist of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part IV: Diamond Is Unbreakable, who like Knuckle usually comes off as an intimidating loud mouth whilst being very caring and kind deep down. ** Interestingly Knuckle's voice actor, Wataru Takagi also voices Okuyasu Nijimura in the anime adaptation of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part IV: Diamond Is Unbreakable. * Both Knuckle and Morel have in common references to Elvis Presley; for Morel, it is his "Smoky Jail" technique, whose alternate name is "Jailhouse Rock", a famous song from the American singer, while for Knuckle, it is the pompadour, a hairstyle commonly associated with Elvis. zh:拿酷戮 *Knuckle's A.P.R. and I.R.S. are both voiced by voice actress Tomoko Kaneda. *According to the "Hunter × Hunter Manual" section found in the Yu ☆ Yu ☆ Hakusho official character book (Shueisha Jump remix), Knuckle's stats are: References Navigation fr:Knuckle_Bine ru:Наккл_Байн Category:Hunter Category:Male characters Category:Emitters Category:Extermination team members Category:Beast Hunters